1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a stretchable strap cover for cell phones and the like.
2. Related Art
Portable, handheld electronic devices, such as cell phones and tablets, are increasingly popular, and utilized more and more frequently. The portable and handheld nature of the devices lends them to everyday and continuous use. Such electronic devices, however, can be expensive, and prone to being dropped and damaged due to their small size, and sleek design. Thus, many people choose to place their cell phone or tablet in a case, such as a folio, that can have a cover foldable over the screen. Such covers or folios can be expensive. Electronic devices, such as cell phones, and tablets, however, come in many makes, styles, and sizes. In addition, such electronic devices, such as cell phone, are increasingly functional and replacing other devices. Many individuals, however, still choose to carry other items, such as cash, credit cards, identification cards, membership cards, etc. The improvement of cell phone accessories is an ongoing endeavor.